The Strange Case of Dipper and Bipper
by invaderzimlovr15
Summary: Bipper is back and this time Dipper can't get him out of his body. What's worse his family thinks he's going crazy. Is he? Or is this something Dipper can't handle?


**A/N:** **Hi guys, I'm back with a Gravity Falls fanfic. This is a one-shot song fic using the song confrontation from Jekyll and Hyde. I won't go into too much detail about how everything happens but if you like it let me know and I might make this a multi chapter story that would go into more detail. So enough of me talking, lets get on with the story! ^_^ Idea for some parts of the song scene taken from this video:**

watch?v=dfM0xM0dhek **and** watch?v=uWVWMC_AmQo

 **P.s: Takes place before Ford comes out of the portal**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Gravity Falls nor the song used for this fanfiction. All rights go to their respective owners.**

Dipper Pines walked into his and Mabel's room in the attic of his Great Uncle's house/tourist attraction, The Mystery Shack, and after making sure Mabel wasn't in there slammed the door and locked it before leaning against it completely exhausted. There were clear signs of dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and he looked paler than he usually was. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up for. He could swear he was losing his mind. Though he didn't know what to do, he had to do _something._ He leaned his head against the door and tried to think back to when all this started. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid to fall for his tricks. He had always been so careful not to after he had been tricked into becoming a living sock puppet. This was something similar but different. This time they were sharing the body, both fighting for control…and Bill was winning.

He had been trying for weeks to get him out but it wasn't like last time and exhaustion and tickles weren't working. They were sharing a body, constantly changing between Dipper and Bipper. He was almost out of time before Bill completely took over. Or so Bill said. At times Dipper wondered if Bill was even really in there. It didn't seem or feel like he was when he was himself. Mabel thought Dipper was just paranoid and even in a recent fight between the two she even called him crazy. Maybe he was even Gruncle Stan had given him concerned looks. But he couldn't be crazy could he? It had to be Bill doing all those horrible things in the night. He would never hurt anyone and besides he had no real memory of doing it, just hazy dream like visions and the news. Or maybe they were right and he really was insane.

Dipper shook his head while still leaning against it and sighed again then sang, "It's over now I know inside, no one will ever know the sorry tale of Bill Cipher and those who died. No one must ever know. They'd only see the tragedy, they'd not see my intent. The shadow of Bill's evil would forever kill the good that I had meant." As he sang he walked over to the mirror in the room and looked at his reflection briefly before looking down and closing his eyes. He continued, "Am I a good man? Am I a mad man? It's such a fine line between a good man and a…"

He looked up at the mirror and saw the face of Bipper smiling wickedly back at him. He laughed insanely before singing, "Do you really think that I would ever let you go? Do you think I'd ever set you free? If you do I'm sad to say it simply isn't so. You will never get away from me!"

Dipper turned away from the mirror angrily."All that you are is a face in the mirror. I close my eyes and you disappear!"

"I'm what you face when you face in the mirror. Long as you live I will still be here!" Bipper exclaimed as he stepped out of the mirror.

"All that you are is the end of a nightmare. All that you are is a dying scream. After tonight I shall end this demon dream!"

"This is not a dream Pinetree and it will never end!" Bill yelled coming out of the mirror and forcing him to look at him. "This one is the nightmare that goes on! Bipper is here to stay no matter what you may pretend. And he'll flourish long after your gone!"

"Soon you will die and my memory will hide you. You cannot choose but to lose control!" Dipper screamed pointing at him.

"You can't control me I live deep inside you. Each day you feel me possess your soul!"

"I don't need you to survive like you need me. I'll become whole as you dance with death. And I'll rejoice as you breathe your final breath!"

"I'll live inside you forever!"

"No!" Dipper exclaimed trying not to listen.

"With Satan himself by my side!"

"No!"

"And I know that now and forever they'll never be able to separate Dipper from Bill!"

"Can't you see it's over now? It's time to die!" Dipper near pleaded.

"No not I only you!" Bill exclaimed poking him in the chest.

"If I die, you'll die too!" Dipper said trying to reason. The demon had been attached to Dipper's body for so long that he needed Dipper in order to live.

"You'll die in me I'll be you!" Dipper responded proudly and smugly.

"Damn you Bill! Set me Free!"

"Can't you see? You are me!"

"No! Deep inside…" Dipper started before being interrupted by the demon.

"I am you! You are Bill!"

"No, Never!"

"Yes Forever!"

"God damn you Cipher! Take all your evil deeds and rot in hell!"

"I'll see you there Pinetree!" Dipper exclaimed as he gained control of Dippers body. Mabel, stood in the doorway looking at him with a worried expression on her face. "Umm…Dipper? Are you alright? I'm really starting to worry about you. I stood here the whole time just watching you talk and yell at yourself like a crazy person. I…I think you need help bro bro I really do.

"Oh, don't worry about me sister, pretty soon everything will be as it should be." Dipper smiled evily.

Mabel nodded slowly. "Dipper…I'm sorry I called you crazy before…I know you've been really paranoid since Bill turned you into a living sock puppet but you need to relax….I…I love you Dipper." She said walking out.

Somewhere from deep inside his body where he had no control dipper shed a tear as he heard Mabel. "I love you too Mabel." he whispered though no one could hear him.

 **A/N:** **Soo this was the oneshot. I ended it on sort of cliffhanger/open ending in case I do decide to make it multi chapter. So please tell me in a review if you like the story and if you think I should continue. As always please R &R constructive criticism is welcome with open arms and will keep Bill from tormenting your mind. However Flames will be met with Bill forever torturing you. Thanks for reading and until next time.**


End file.
